User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Favorite Pokemon Blog (Round 18)
So Hunter and I thought it would be smart to take a break from going through the gens since the ones we're in, people don't really know, and as we all know, sentimental value plays a big role in these blogs. So I thought it'd be a good idea to make a blog with ONLY our faves! All of the pokemon in this blog have been chosen by us! So All Time Faves will still need 2 confirms until we reach top 10! Also until top 5, confirms are back! Basically once we reach top 10, All Time Faves will need 1 confirm, same as every other poke left. But for now, every pokemon thats being voted out needs to be confirmed to actually be eliminated. Also, this means you're gonna be allowed to change votes again as long as it's done before the vote is confirmed. I encourage all of you to not just elim the poke you don't know. Some of them are beauties and I feel like just because you don't know them doesn't mean they deserve to go early. I think go with your heart on eliminating any uglies that managed to sneak their way into this game. There will probably be a couple special rounds but I'm honestly gonna decide as I go what they will be if I have them at all. Let's get to voting! Remember to have fun! '---Remaining---' #Ninetales'''-All Time Fave''' #Milotic #Ampharos #Alolan Ninetales #Houndoom #Mimikyu'''-All Time Fave''' #Froslass #Gardevoir #Bulbasaur'''-All Time Fave''' #Bayleef'''-All Time Fave''' '---Eliminated---' 114. Rhyperior 113. Aggron 112. Gligar 111. Croagunk 110. Skarmory 109. Seviper 108. Steelix 107. Klefki 106. Arbok 105. Scizor 104. Hitmonchan 103. Heracross 102. Wormadam 101. Magneton 100. Tyranitar 99. Greninja 98. Crobat 97. Sandslash 96. Mamoswine 95. Alolan Raichu 94. Dusclops 93. Slurpuff 92. Slowking 91. Palossand 90. Decidueye 89. Larvitar 88. Braviary 87. Salamence 86. Honedge 85. Salandit 84. Cubchoo 83. Lucario 82. Pidgeotto 81. Aromatisse 80. Wartortle 79. Quagsire 78. Infernape 77. Volcarona 76. Typhlosion 75. Blissey 74. Alolan Meowth 73. Jellicent 72. Rockruff 71. Alolan Marowak 70. Lycanroc 69. Mega Charizard X 68. Zorua 67. Glaceon 66. Happiny 65. Blaziken 64. Rowlet 63. Cubone 62. Swellow 61. Shinx 60. Blastoise 59. Sylveon 58. Salazzle 57. Raichu 56. Kirlia 55. Bewear 54. Delphox 53. Banette 52. Butterfree 51. Aipom 50. Pichu 49. Azumarill 48. Jynx 47. Goodra 46. Mantine 45. Togetic 44. Gengar 43. Chandelure 42. Furret 41. Quilava 40. Masquerain 39. Dratini 38. Misdreavus 37. Squirtle 36. Mega Lopunny 35. Mienshao 34. Phanpy 33. Vespiquen 32. Dewgong 31. Primarina 30. Meganium 29. Dragonair 28. Pyroar 27. Starmie 26. Flygon 25. Gourgeist 24. Lapras 23. Cyndaquil 22. Wigglytuff 21. Empoleon 20. Absol 19. Jigglypuff 18. Vileplume 17. Mega Altaria 16. Mega Ampharos 15. Beautifly 14. Umbreon 13. Aurorus 12. Espeon 11. Mawile '-Please remember confirms are back-' '-Also if we reach top 10 by some miracle this round the round will end-' Category:Blog posts